A Day Washing The Dishes
by HimeHeenim
Summary: Neji suffers as he spent a whole day washing the dishes...wait..is he really suffering? Oneshot, NejiTen


I don't and never will own Naruto. Although I won't stop dreaming I own it.

A Day Washing The Dishes

By HimeHikari

He never imagined himself being in this kind of situation, not even once in his 14 years of life. He'd preferred being interrogated and tortured by the Sound's shinobis rather than being caught alive in this humiliating situation.

'Damn, this is so pathetic' he muttered under his breath, almost inaudible to the ears around him.

With the sound of water running from the tap, professional cooks around him yelling at the top of their lungs on which crab is the freshest and Lee exclaiming eagerly on how fun this mission was, he knew barely well that not a single soul will be able to hear his whining and complaints.

Not that the Hyuuga prodigy is a constant whiner, this is probably the first time he ever complained about a mission given to him.

He clearly understood the severe condition Konoha is in right now. He accepted the fact that they were short on shinobis and had to undertake any mission given to them without questioning, hell he even managed to prove himself to the Main House after years of endurance.

He even managed to defeat one of the Sound-Nins who kidnapped that brainless-I-live-for-revenge Uchiha Sasuke, although barely alive.

The fact was not to be contemplated. Hyuuga Neji was invincible.

'Patience Neji, only an hour left till this misson ends.'

Indeed, it was only an hour left till the restaurant closes, and he was restlessly waiting for that moment. He examined his surrounding. Not a single soul cared less of his presence as they were too preoccupied with their tasks, wanting to serve the perfect meal for the warlords.

The Talented Byakugan Master was now clenching his fist in anger, totally unaware of the figure beside him who was studying him with a concern expression.

"Neji? Are you alright?"

Tenten's voice startled him, and he was instantly transported from his this-mission-is-so-pathetic dimension, back to Konoha. Neji now realized that he was giving deathly glares to the dishes in the dish-pan, that they could shatter into infinite pieces any moment now if he continued glaring, his right fist was clench and now was somewhat pale due to the lack of blood flowing there.

He did not look alright, he knew that. Hell, he was not feeling alright at all, but he just shrugged it off, not wanting Tenten to bother with him and his pent-up frustrations.

He shrugged, and tried to answer as emotionlessly as possible, "I'm fine".

Tenten stayed in her confused state for a moment. Hyuuga Neji may be a prodigy, but he was never good at lying, not to her though.

Tenten stood there amusedly with her hands on her hips; a smirk was plastered on her pink full lips.

"Oh really? Then what is it with you and your deathly glares to the poor plates and pans? Did they kidnap your bride on your wedding night?" Tenten smirk grew wider.

Neji twitched upon hearing Tenten's words. How dare she insult him! No one insults Hyuuga Neji and gets away alive!

Usually, he would not hesitate to pounce without warning at anyone who insults him, but Tenten was not merely just 'anyone'. However hard he tried to deny it; somehow he had grown fond of her.

Neji looked Tenten in the eye intensely, and he noticed an unmistakable tint of crimson blush on her cheeks.

It was his turn to smirk.

This mission was definitely pathetic, utterly boring, and not to forget, irritating. What's more depressing for a genius of the Hyuuga Clan than spend the entire day at a restaurant famous among warlords from all over the Fire Country , not to show of his skills, instead suffer immeasurable humiliation being a dish washer?

However, looking at a bright side, he was able to spend a normal day with Tenten , one without a kunai and shuriken that is.

"What is it to you if my bride was kidnapped on our wedding night?" he enquired smartly.

Now Tenten was speechless, and her face was even redder than before.

Neji smirked again.

Tenten, unwilling to succumb to her emotions, as in her crush for her teammate, shook her head to regain her composure. She eyed Neji from the corner of her eyes and was even more furious to see Neji chuckling.

Neji definitely asked for this.

Without warning, she did the only thing that came to her mind at that time, she took the pail beside her which was half filled with water and splash it at Neji's face.

She grinned, revenge was so sweet.

Neji never saw that coming, and he just stood there, dumbfounded, his clothes now soaked with water.

Tenten was laughing her heart out; her hands on her stomach, and her whole slender body shook furiously.

Neji was amused at seeing this part of Tenten. It seems eons ago since he saw Tenten laughed. Ever since that maniac Orochimaru attacked Konoha a year ago, they were to preoccupied on missions, helping rebuild Konoha and training that they never actually had the time to just kick back and have fun, as normal teenagers their age would have done.

This was definitely a sight worth seeing, even after a whole pathetic day washing the dishes.

Tenten was now slightly panting, clearly running out of breath, however, she was still giggling.

"That's what you get for teasing me Hyuuga!"

Neji just smiled sincerely at his teammate.

Tenten was taken aback. Neji? Smiling? That was rare, Neji usually smirks, not smile! This was indeed a once in a blue moon phenomeneon!

Not that Tenten is complaining, Neji looks more handsome when he smiled, she thought. A blush crept on her porcelain cheeks again.

'Damn it! Now he's going to think I'm just like one of his diabolically-mentally-ill fangirls.'

Tenten tried to look away to hide her blush, but before she could act, Neji's warm lips were gently kissing her forehead. Tenten's eyes widen in surprised and she gasped. The blush on her cheeks was now more crimson in color.

Neji backed away from the blushing Weapon Mistress, and examined her as she stood there, still shocked from Neji's previous action.

He smirked again, although he was blushing slightly himself.

"That's what you get for laughing at me Tenten"

He chuckled slightly as he continued watching at Tenten childish reaction. A day washing the dishes was not that bad after all, he could get used to more of this.

He continued chuckling. It was an interesting day after all.

THE END

So how was it? This is my only second try writing a fic, so yeah, its not that good, hehe. However I really enjoyed writing this.

Please review! Thanks


End file.
